


Infinity War but worse

by Stuckyforever03



Series: Stucky One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infinty war alternate ending, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Thanos gets all infinity stones and causes an apocalypse. Steve and Bucky are on top of a building watching the world go up in flames. Steve decides that since this is the last time he'll ever see Bucky, he wants to make it memorable and romantic.





	Infinity War but worse

**Author's Note:**

> from prompt: A and B dancing to THEIR song and A singing softly in B’s ear during the apocalypse when they know they will die soon

Thanos moves forward to take the final infinity stone from Vision. He violently pulls it from Vision's head, causing Vision to die. He falls to the ground, Wanda rushing over to hold her now dead boyfriend for the last time. Everyone gathers around them, comforting Wanda. Tony kneels next to Wanda putting a hand on her shoulder and the other on his creation. Following Tony was his wonderful boyfriend Clint who just put a hand on Tony and Wanda's shoulders before pulling Tony up, silently telling him to give Vision and Wanda space. Everyone eventually walks away to go back home solemnly, everyone except Wanda, who didn't want to leave her boyfriend. Thanos decided to test out his new power by first killing Wanda. With a quick snap of his fingers, Wanda was laying lifeless over her dead boyfriend.

 

Back in Brooklyn, Bucky and Steve were working on getting home. That was the least of their problems at this point though. They were soon reminded of that by T'challa and Sam walking past them talking. They grouped up and were trying to figure out how to solve this... well at least Sam and Steve were, T'challa was glaring at Bucky slightly as if this were his fault. Bucky's thoughts went straight back to the first time he and T'challa met. T'challa chasing Buck and accusing Buck of killing T'chaka. Steve, sensing the tension between the two, paused mid-sentence to put an arm around Bucky's shoulders, as if asking if he was OK. Bucky nods in response and Sam and Steve go back to problem solving. Every now and then Bucky or T'challa would pipe up and offer and opinion which was gladly appreciated by their boyfriends. They parted ways as Bucky and Steve reached their apartment.

 

"Still a little tension between you and T'challa, huh?" Steve smirked at Bucky as they entered their house. Bucky gives him a glare that turns to a smile after only a second of seeing Steve's sweet innocent eyes. Bucky always hated it when Steve did that. It was his only weakness, those soft blue eyes looking at him with the most fake but adorable look that Bucky can't be mad at. Steve walks over, kissing Buck as he goes over to the couch to rest his legs after that fight. Although he was a super soldier, Thanos had all the power over the universe in one hand and holding him back was hard. Bucky goes over to make sure his boyfriend is OK, before going over and turning on a song. A song that would hopefully cheer Steve up. He turns on  ** _their_** song.

 

It always reminds Bucky of their first date. No to long after he had came out of the spell of the winter soldier, he found that homosexuality was more acceptable and asked Steve out. While it wasn't much he borrowed a truck and he and Steve went far out where no one could interrupt them. Far from the city. Far from the troubles they face. They went away from everyone and layed in the bed of the truck and watched the stars while listening to what will soon after become their song, _Please Don't Go BY Joel Adams._ Bucky loves that song. That night he and Steve danced under the stars until the sun came up contrary to their plans, but it was much more fun that way. Bucky will never forget that night, for that was the night when he truly understood the meaning of 'til the end of the line' and he still loved the thought of it. So did Steve. 

 

Steve perked up at the first tune to the familiar song smiling at Bucky as he turns on his heels and offers a hand to Steve. Steve smiles and slowly goes to take his hand but is suddenly cut off by a loud sound of thunder and people screaming. Steve and Bucky walk to the window to find out what's going on. The first thing they see is Tony and Rhodey in their suits flying off somewhere. The follow the metallic suits of armor to find Thanos, destroying their home town and the avengers risking their lives as always to try and save the day. Bucky and Steve suit up and make sure everything is all good in the apartment, when suddenly they see and small spider-man cling to the window, trying to get in. Steve rolls his eyes and goes to open the window. 

 

" Thanks cap. Craziness is happening out there. Also, anyone know where Shuri went? I can't find her and I'm getting worried." Both Bucky and his boyfriend shake their heads no in response. Peter shrugs and bounds off to who knows where. 

Bucky leads the way downstairs only to find Tony blasted through a wall. "Guys, the world is going to end soon. We all know it. Clint is... dead..." Tony says a tear streaming down his beaten up face. " Sam never got to say bye to T'challa before Thanos just snapped his fingers and killed him, mid-pounce. Shuri died a while ago. Don't tell Peter though, he'd be overly devastated and I can't handle him that way. I would have a mental break down. What I'm trying to say is, men. The world is going to end. Go spend the rest of your lives together before the world ends. Don't die fighting, you will regret it for all your life." Tony says in between sobs. Bucky helps him up and Tony goes back to fighting. Steve looks at Bucky, asking what he thinks they should do. Bucky looks outside for one moment. The sun is setting as Brooklyn goes up in flames, while horrific it is also a beautiful sight that he wants to share with Steve before they die. Bucky tells him to go to the top of the building and that that's where they will spend their last minutes together. Bucky leads and they head up the stairs to the top. Steve sneaks to their apartment for one moment to grab something that Bucky doesn't notice.

 

Once at the roof the sit down on the ledge and just watch their home town crash and burn before their eyes. Steve snakes an arm around Bucky's waist and pulls out his phone that he got from the apartment. He searches through the songs and find the perfect one. He sets it down on the vent, grabs Bucky's hand and plays the music. "Steve? What are you doing? I don't really think this is the time for music." Bucky questions. The music starts to play and Bucky starts to understand. He is playing  _ **their**_ song. The song that makes everything better. The song that in a way built this relationship. The song near and dear to them both.

 

" Bucky, these are the last minutes we will ever spend with each other. I just want it to be a memorable time. The best time we could ever have with each other." Steve starts but ends up humming the song and dancing with Bucky. Bucky lays his head down on Steve's shoulder and Steve begins to sing softly in Bucky's ear for the last time. 

 

_Now please, don't go_

_Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

_Now please don't go, oh no_

_I think of you when ever I'm alone_

_So please don't go_

 

 

Steve feels tears on his shoulder and starts rubbing Bucky's back as they sway back and forth. Although choked up, he still sings for Bucky, remembering it will be the last time he can ever feel the feeling of Bucky's warm body against his as they dance softly.

 

 

 

_Most night I pray for you to come home_

_Praying to the lord_

_Praying for my soul_

 

_Now please don't go_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_When I'm alone_

_Now please don't go, oh no_

_I think of you whenever I'm alone_

_So please don't go_

 

Steve feels tears dripping down his face as he continues rubbing Bucky's back and singing. He can't Bucky go. He just can't. He just got him back. The real true Bucky. He can't let him go. Bucky's whole body is shaking underneath Steve's. But he continues singing.

 

 

 

_Now please don't go_

_I said most nights I hardly sleep_

_When I'm alone_

_Now please don't go, oh no_

_I think of you whenever I'm alone_

_So please don't, don't go_

_So please don't go_

_Don't go, oh no_

_So please don't go_

_I think of you whenever I'm alone_

_So please don't go_

 

 

 

Steve puts his forehead to Bucky's as the song comes to an end. Tears streaming down both of there faces.

 

" Bucky, I love you. I always have. When you asked me out the first time, that made me the happiest and luckiest guy on earth. Bucky, I knew even when the winter soldier had taken over your body that you were still in there and I needed my Bucky. I finally got you back but now we are leaving for good and there's nothing either of us can do about it. But even though it's the end of the line, I'm still with you and always will be even in death. I love you Buck. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm glad we got to spend our last minutes with each other. I will always love you." Steve says giving a sad smile with tears rolling down his face. He pulled BUcky into one last kiss and then...

 

 

_**BOOM** _

 

There was one big explosion and then everything went dark. All the pain went away. All feelings went away. They were just floating through empty space. Everything had come to an end and it had ended perfectly. Steve got once last dance, kiss, and got to tell Bucky how he really truly feels. Although their dead. They will still be with each other forever no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Song link to youtube is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL4GFRhtQ_4&t=89s  
> i really suggest listening and watching the video. It's a great song that fits the setting. Sorry if anyone cried while reading this


End file.
